Arrogant Beauty
by RunicSiren
Summary: After Ukitake's latest attack Aizen pays her a visit. Can be taken as one-sided Aizen/femUkitake


I have no idea why I suddenly wanted to experiment with this pairing, but it just won't stop annoying me. Which is why this is getting posted before the Seto/femRyou story I promised. It will be up next, I promise! This is probably going to be one of the creepiest stories I ever do, just to warn you.

Disclaimer: After this story, everyone will probably be happy I don't own.

Summary: After Ukitake's latest attack Aizen pays her a visit. Can be taken as one-sided Aizen/femUkitake

Warnings: femUkitake, Aizen (because for this story he needs to be a warning)

Arrogant Beauty

Ukitake stared up at the full moon. She dipped her feet into the small pond she sat next to, kicking tiny water droplets up, causing ripples throughout the pond. She'd had a coughing attack last night and everyone was in protection mode. Ukitake knew they were just concerned about her, but sometimes she felt as if she was being smothered.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" a voice asked, interrupting her thoughts.

The white haired woman turned to look over her shoulder, still moving her feet. "Aizen, what are you doing here?"

He smiled softly as he sat down next to the Thirteenth Division Captain. "Your 3rd seated officers noticed you were missing. They saw me walking by and asked that I keep an eye out for you."

"Kiyone, Sentaro," she groaned softly.

"They mean will," Aizen said, tilting his head to look at the moon.

'_This is strange,'_ Ukitake thought to herself._ 'I've spent time alone with Aizen, but never like this before. Why am I so nervous?'_

"Are you going to take me back?" Ukitake finally asked, breaking the silence.

Aizen glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Why would I do that? You came out here by yourself, I'm sure you can get back by yourself. No, I plan to sit here and observe the stars for a bit. Although, I'm tempted to find Gin at the moment."

Aizen smirked as Ukitake tilted her head slightly, giving him a questioning look. "We had a bet that you were actually a woman."

Ukitake let out a shocked 'epp,' blushing deeply as she looked down at her chest. She hadn't wrapped her chest before coming out and even though her breasts were not very large, it was still obvious they were there. "Wait! How did you know?"

Aizen chuckled. "Just intuition."

"Please don't tell Gin!"

"Don't worry," he continued chuckling, causing her to blush even more.

"Thank you," Ukitake mumbled, turning away so that Aizen could no longer see her blush, lapsing into silence once more.

Aizen wasn't surprised when he felt a soft pressure on his shoulder after awhile. "Well, that didn't take long," he muttered, glance at the now sleeping Ukitake. "I guess I'll be taking you back after all."

He picked her up, slightly surprised by how light she was. It didn't take him long to reach the Thirteenth Division Headquarters, where he was met with a relieved Kiyone and Sentaro. "Captain!" Kiyone shouted, running toward them, Sentaro hot on her heels.

"Shh," Aizen whispered, making the two realize their captain was asleep. "Do you have a room for her here?"

"Yes, Captain Aizen," Kiyone said.

"I can take him," Sentaro offered.

"That's all right. I've carried her this far, a little longer is no problem."

Kiyone and Sentaro were both shocked for a moment by the revelation at Aizen knew their captain's secret. Kiyone was the first to snap out of it. "This way, Captain Aizen."

"Thank you Kiyone, Sentaro," Aizen said softly when they reached Ukitake's room. "I can take it from here." The two younger soul reapers seemed to dance in place, clearly not wanting to leave their precious captain. It wasn't until Aizen threw them a reassuring smile that they reluctantly left.

Aizen walked into Ukitake's room, gently setting her on the bed. His smile had disappeared, dark eyes studying the sickly woman. "You have to be one of the most arrogant creatures in all Soul Society. That fool Yamamoto should take some of the blame, spoiling you like he has all these years."

He bent down, running fingers through her hair, letting the silky strands fall from his grip. "But you are beautiful," he whispered.

Aizen seated himself on the bed next to Ukitake, bending over the white haired woman, lightly kissing the last strands of her hair before releasing them. "Naive, arrogant, but so very beautiful."

/

Umm, not really sure what to say here besides let me know what you think. For now, this is going to be a oneshot, but if enough people want me to continue it, I might, just have to come up with a plot.


End file.
